The Wolf and the Bull
by PadmeGreene
Summary: "Yo tengo un hijo. Tú tienes una hija. Uniremos nuestras casas" #AryaxGendryWeek
1. ¿El gato comió tu lengua?

**Disclaimer: A Song of Ice and Fire y Game of Thrones no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de George R.R. Martin.**

 _ **Día 1:**_

 _ **¿El gato comió tu lengua?**_

.

.

.

Apenas Sansa anunció la noticia, ella, Arya y Bran acudieron a su llegada. Cuando las puertas de Winterfell se abrieron anunciando el regreso de Jon y su séquito, las rodillas de la joven Stark comenzaron a temblar. Como ver la misma emoción en Bran, ambos esperando reunirse con Jon luego de tanto tiempo.

Para Arya, los minutos se le hicieron eternos. Anhelaba ver a su hermano como nadie a más, hablar con él y, secretamente, que revolviera su cabello como solía hacerlo cuando era pequeña.

Las puertas se abrieron anunciando la llegada del Rey en el Norte. Todo su séquito encabezado por Jon entró a Winterfell. Los sirvientes se arrodillaron, exclamando Su Majestad al pasar. Tras su hermano, observó a algunos rostros que jamás había visto. Supo que el más anciano de ellos era Sir Davos Seaworth, gracias a las descripciones que Sansa le había hecho. No fue capaz de reconocer a nadie más hasta que vio su rostro. Las manos de Arya comenzaron a sudar. Ante el hecho de ver a Gendry en las puertas de su hogar, la joven quedó sin palabras. Sansa la hizo volver a la realidad cuando les pidió a Bran y a ella que se adelantaran al Gran Salón.

Cuando estuvieron solo ellos tres, las puertas se abrieron. Jon entró, luciendo su gran abrigo de piel cubierto de nieve. Un rostro cansado acompañaba su semblante. Se acercó a ellos con cuidado. Los observó a ambos extrañado, como si Bran y Arya fuesen espectros y no sus hermanos que creyeron muertos hace tanto tiempo. Entonces rió. Su sonrisa iluminó el salón por un momento, Arya se lanzó a sus brazos y, desde hace tanto tiempo, se sintió verdaderamente feliz. Luego, abrazó a Bran, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Apreció como ambos habían crecido.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes- dijo mientras tomó sus manos- Nuestro padre estaría muy orgulloso de ustedes- añadió, esta vez mirando a Sansa también.

Arya no pudo evitarlo y volvió a abrazar a su hermano.

.

.

.

Las noticias que trajo del otro lado del Muro no eran alentadoras. Los Caminantes Blancos llegarían en cualquier momento, pero Sansa decidió que era el momento para un festín en Winterfell.

Arya pudo conocer a Sir Davos, el fiel consejero de Jon y Sansa. Era un hombre totalmente agradable y bondadoso. Le alegró que sus hermanos estuviesen rodeados de personas sabias. A la hora del festín, Davos se sentó en la mesa principal junto a su familia.

Todo era risa y bebida para muchos, pero no para otros. Arya vio la preocupación en el rostro de Jon, pero también en el de Davos y Gendry. En todo el día, no habían cruzado caminos con quien supo llamar su amigo. Inconscientemente, Arya trató de evitarlo. Pero en ese momento, observó su preocupación, y sin querer cruzaron miradas.

La última vez que estuvieron juntos fue una triste despedida. Ninguno de los dos imaginó que volverían a verse, menos en Winterfell, y aún menos Gendry convirtiéndose leal a Jon. La situación parecía irreal.

Decidió irse. El ambiente le resultó denso, el aire le faltaba. Se excusó por un momento y rápidamente caminó hacia el exterior. El aire frío que tanto extrañó mientras estaba en Braavos la calmó. Paseó por los alrededores hasta que llegó al Bosque de los Dioses. Recordó cuando era niña y solía venir con su padre, madre o hermanos. No había lugar en el que se sintiera más norteña que allí. Se sentó bajo el arciano y cerró los ojos buscando paz.

El ruido de hojas crujir interrumpieron su tranquilidad. Sujetó a Aguja con firmeza, y apuntó al extraño que rondaba.

-¡Arya, espera! ¡Soy yo!

La joven bajó su espada de inmediato al ver a Gendry. Perplejo, se acercó más a la luz y finalmente pudo verlo. Se tomó un momento para apreciarlo. Había recortado su cabello y su barba. Ropas nuevas, apropiadas para acompañar al Rey del Norte. Lucía totalmente diferente al herrero que había conocido en su camino al Muro. Diferente al amigo que había decidido dejarla y que también le fue arrebatado.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención hacer eso. Solo quería hablar contigo.

No quería responder. Más bien si quería, solo que no sabía cómo hacerlo. Había tantas cosas para decir, ¿pero cómo podrían hablar? Hubo un tiempo en que ambos tenían sus espaldas, eran un equipo, confiaban el uno al otro. Esos tiempos ya habían pasado.

Un silencio denso dominó. Gendry la observaba tímidamente, sabía que había cometido un error hace años. Sabía que ya nada era lo mismo. Sin embargo, estaba intentándolo. Quería hacer un esfuerzo, saber que todavía una oportunidad para su perdón.

Arya consideró que no era el momento para hablar, no para ella. Pasó por su lado y avanzó de vuelta hacia el castillo.

-¿Qué ocurre, m'lady?-Preguntó antes de que se marchara. La joven se volteó a verlo.- ¿El gato comió tu lengua?

Lo observó unos segundos con el ceño fruncido, Gendry temió haber echado más leña al fuego. Con pasos firmes, Arya se acercó a él y, con una gran fuerza, lo empujó hasta hacerlo caer al suelo. Ambos se miraron. Gendry comenzó a reír, ligeramente al principio, y luego a todo pulmón.

Arya intentó permanecer seria y, sin querer, divertida por la ironía y el recuerdo del momento, comenzó a reír también.

-No has cambiado. Aun eres un idiota.-dijo entre risas.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Ok. Se que tendría que estar actualizando otros fanfics, pero es que la AryaxGendry Week comenzó la semana pasada y, como recién pude desocuparme, escribiré los prompts estos días. Seguramente serán drabbles. En fin, dejen reviews, que se agradecen.**

 **Denisse.**


	2. Boda

**Disclaimer: A Song of Ice and Fire y Game of Thrones no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de George R.R. Martin y de D &D.**

 ** _Día 2: Boda_**

.

.

.

El septon pronunció las palabras. Su discurso fue largo, como el de todo religioso al oficiar una ceremonia como aquella. Eran pocas las personas en el septo. Sansa, Jon, Bran, Meera, Brienne, Davos. Solo los más cercanos y confiables.

Sostenían sus manos temblorosas, heladas debido a la fría brisa del invierno.

 _"Yo soy tuyo, como tú eres mío"_

Gendry colocó su capa en los hombros de su amada. Arya colocó la suya en los hombros de su amado.

Lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Sansa, y podían ver el orgullo en los ojos de Jon. Luego de años, un amor puro y sincero volvía a verse en los muros de Invernalia.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hola! Esto es muy corto. Sentí que las ideas para este prompt ya eran muy repetitivas y decidí algo breve. Por favor, dejar reviews que se agradecen.**

 **Denisse.**


	3. No es sobre mí

**Disclaimer: A Song of Ice and Fire y Game of Thrones no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de George R.R. Martin y de D &D. El drabble es de mi propiedad.**

.

.

.

 _ **Día 3: No es sobre mí.**_

.

.

.

Fueron semanas en las que Arya estuvo furiosa. No solo con él, también con Hot Pie, Lommy y cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino. No se detenía a hablar con ellos a la hora del almuerzo, no enviaba mensajes de texto, ni siquiera quería hablar con él.

Gendry pensó que había hecho algo malo, pero Arya lo negó. No podía ser por sus calificaciones, no solían afectarle de esa forma. Y luego recordó. _Jon._ Él había estado de muy mal humor los últimos días, incluso peor que su hermana. Algo había pasado en el hogar de los Stark que había quebrado a todos, ninguno de ellos le dirigía la palabra, y él tampoco osaba a preguntarles.

Aprovechó su mejor oportunidad al salir de la escuela. Era jueves y sabía que esos días Arya volvía caminando hacia su casa. Cuando ambos salieron, ella ya se había adelantado varias calles. Tuvo que correr para alcanzarla, solo para encontrarla caminando con sus auriculares puestos. No sintió su presencia, pudo ver su sorpresa cuando tocó su hombro. Ella aceptó que la acompañara, pero no intentó hablar en todo el camino. Gendry intentó hacerlo y, sin resultados, fue directo al grano.

-¿Puedes decirme qué es lo que pasa?

-Nada.

-Eres muy mala mentirosa.

-No, no lo soy.-Podía ver furia en sus ojos, incluso para una pequeña pelea de bromas como las que siempre tenían.

-Quizás con los demás, pero no conmigo. Vamos, dime qué es lo que te pasa.

-Toro estúpido.

Arya siguió caminando para alejarse de él, sin querer escucharlo. Gendry la tomó del brazo y la obligó a quedarse.

-No sé qué es lo que ocurre contigo, pero sea lo que sea, no es razón para que seas fría conmigo.- El joven la tenía sujeta de los brazos por si intentaba escaparse, pero ella no se atrevía a mirarlo. Sus ojos reflejaban lástima, tristeza, brillantes por las lágrimas que amenazaban por correr.- Déjame ayudarte, Arya. Por favor.

Trazando caminos por su rostro, Arya comenzó a llorar. Gendry la abrazó de inmediato, dejando que se aferrara a él.

-No es sobre mí.- Susurró.- Jon…él…-Su voz era tan triste que por dentro desgarró al muchacho.- Jon no es mi hermano. Él es mi primo en realidad.-Aclaró su voz para poder entenderse mejor.- Mi padre nos mintió todo este tiempo.

Pensó que era grave, pero no tan grave. En ese instante comprendió el estado de toda su familia, entendió a su novia y a su amigo. Volvió a abrazarla, pensando en no dejarla ir hasta poder verla sonreír.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hola! Tercer prompt completo. Este, como información adicional, se desprende de mi long-fic "Secretos de Familia". Pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil. Este drabble toma lugar unas dos semanas después de que los Stark se enterarán el gran secreto.**

 **En fin, por favor dejen reviews, que se agradecen.**

 **Denisse.**


	4. Tres deseos

**_Disclaimer: A Song of Ice and Fire y Game of Thrones no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de George R.R. Martin y de D &D. La historia sí es de mi propiedad._**

.

.

.

 ** _Día 4: Tres deseos._**

.

.

.

 ** _i._**

Los brazos de su hermana eran cálidos. Su hermano había crecido tanto que apenas pudo reconocerlo. La gente rondaba por el castillo de aquí para allá, preparándose para el Largo Invierno.

Todo era diferente. Todo era igual.

Jon llegó. Lo abrazó, él revolvió su cabello, comenzaron a llorar sin darse cuenta. Le resultaba tan natural abrazarlo que por un momento le pareció nunca haberse ido de Winterfell.

Luego lo vio.

Entre tanta gente que esperó a volver a ver con vida, él era una de sus últimas opciones. Su furia hacia Gendry se había esfumado hace tiempo, pero aún dolía la cicatriz de aquella última vez que hablaron, la cual no sabían que sería su despedida.

Se mostró nervioso, ella también. Fue muy torpe el momento. Pero qué importaba, si uno de sus deseos más profundos se había cumplido.

.

.

.

 _ **ii.**_

Lores, damas, reyes, dragones, lobos. Personas y criaturas de las que jamás pensó rodearse. Ahora era un guerrero, parte de un ejército, amigo de un rey. Los Dioses le estaban jugando una muy mala broma si todo aquello era un sueño.

Sin embargo, se sentía poco digno del lugar. Se veía poco digno de estar a su lado. Arya, su dama, la niña que ahora era toda una guerrera. Habían vuelto a ser un equipo, pero no se sentía digno de compartir con ella.

Solo les pidió a los Dioses que fueran piadosos con él, solo una única vez, y le permitieran seguir junto a ella.

.

.

.

 ** _iii._**

Los muros de Winterfell habían caído. Todo su mundo había caído. Veía todo a lo lejos, quería llorar, pero no tenía el tiempo para hacerlo.

Se buscaron entre la multitud que huía. Lo divisó sobre uno de los caballos, portando su martillo de guerra. Mientras los demás se marchaban, él esperó por ella. No la abandonaría, no se alejarían, no de nuevo.

Cabalgaron juntos, sin separarse en ningún momento. Arya permaneció callada y se alejó a los bosques sola. Él la alcanzó, se acercó a ella con cuidado. Entonces se dio vuelta. Su rostro expresaba todo. Desolación por perder su mundo de nuevo, furia por no haberlo prevenido, impotencia porque ya no había solución.

Se abrazaron. Eran todo lo que tenían, lo único que importaba allí.

Si existía algún dios, solo le pidieron que no volvieran a separarlos.

* * *

 **Hola! Espero que les haya gustado. Se agradecen los reviews por favor!**

 **Denisse.**


	5. Persuasión

**_Disclaimer: Game of Thrones y A Song of Ice and Fire no me pertenecen, así como sus personajes. Son propiedad de George R.R. Martin. Este drabble es de mi propiedad._**

 ** _Día 5: Persuasión_**

.

.

.

Luego de numerosos vestidos, faldas, camisas y tantas otras ropas, Sansa consideró su última opción. Un vestido largo de color verde y unos zapatos negros. Arya los observó dudosa, pero eran su última esperanza. Sencillo, cómodo, nada extravagante, ideal para ella.

Sin embargo, tanto revuelo valió la pena cuando, después de maquillarla y peinarla, vio el rostro de su hermana. Sus ojos brillantes expresaban todo. Ella solía considerarse poco atractiva, no muchas personas solían decírselo, pero Arya trataba de no darle importancia.

-¿Estás lista?- preguntó.

-Espero que aquella fiesta sea espectacular. Tiene que valer la pena luego de tanto sufrimiento.

Ambas rieron. Antes de salir, Arya la detuvo y la abrazó. No tenían muchos momentos afectivos, pero ocasiones como aquella decían todo entre ellas. Su hermana se sentía bonita, y eso fue suficiente para Sansa.

.

.

.

El traje era apretado. Los pantalones le quedaban bien, pero el saco no le permitía mover los brazos, y los botones parecían que en cualquier momento iban a romperse. Robb le prestó uno de su padre, ese le quedó mucho mejor. El problema pasó a la corbata, no entendía como diablos anudarla.

-Permíteme.-Dijo Jon.-Esto es el resultado de años de asistir a fiestas.

-Lo imagino.

Una vez listo, Gendry se sintió extraño. Las fiestas de alta sociedad eran ajenas para él. Rogó que valiese la pena. Sin embargo, fue lindo llevar ropas decentes por una vez.

.

.

.

Notaron que algo no iba bien cuando tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar del evento. En su lugar, Jon y Sansa los guiaron a un restaurante muy elegante. Las hermanas se encontraron con los muchachos, y Arya utilizó la mayor parte de su autocontrol para no abalanzarse sobre Sansa. Ella le explicó brevemente que habían planeado eso hace tiempo. Cuando quiso reclamar, la mujer respondió.

-Si el mismo valor que tienes para otras cosas lo usaras para hablar con Gendry, esto no estaría pasando.

Arya se sintió aun más furiosa cuando vio a Jon reír. Les levantó el dedo antes de que se marcharan.

Sin otra alternativa más que ocupar su mesa, caminaron en un incómodo silencio. Sintió un ligero codazo. Al mirar, Gendry le ofrecía su brazo. Arqueó una ceja incrédula. Él solo sonreía de forma burlona.

-Toro estúpido.-Dijo antes de aceptarlo.

-Te ves bien.-Comentó Gendry, tratando de que ella viera su sonrojo.

-Tú tampoco estás tan mal.-Respondió.

Ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que no sería una mala noche.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hola! Estoy tratando de terminar con estos drabbles pero no cuento con tiempo ni inspiración. Además estoy a punto de actualizar Secretos de Familia. En fin, por favor dejen reviews y favs.**

 **Denisse.**

 **PD: Necesito que Gendry vuelva este domingo en GoT. Ha sido mucha la espera :c**


	6. Esto no es un simulacro

**_Disclaimer: A Song Of Ice and Fire y Game of Thrones no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de George R.R. Martin y de D &d (aunque escriban cualquier estupidez en el show)_**

 ** _Día 6: Esto no es un simulacro_**

.

.

.

El sonido de la taza romperse retumbó en la cocina. Gendry corrió por las escaleras, tratando de no tropezar. En el baño, Arya estaba sentada sobre la tapa del escusado, respirando frenéticamente. El suelo se encontraba mojado, su esposa sudaba y no sabía exactamente qué hacer en ese momento.

-Llévame al hospital, estúpido.- Gritó Arya mientras controlaba su respiración. Las contracciones eran fuertes y ya no había tiempo.

Pasó tres semáforos en rojo en el camino y una señal de pare. Con suerte ningún policía estaba detrás de ellos. De pronto todo el camino parecía el doble de largo que en otras ocasiones. Como los Dioses lo odiaban, tardó en hallar estacionamiento al llegar al hospital. Por suerte, las enfermeras recibieron a Arya de inmediato.

El doctor la revisó y afirmó que era el momento de entrar a sala de parto. Mientras las enfermeras la preparaban, Gendry decidió hacer un llamado importante. Jon atendió al instante.

-Amigo, esto no es un simulacro.

-Gendry, ¿qué rayos ocurre?

-Arya ha entrado en trabajo de parto. Vo-voy a ser padre, Jon.

Escuchó una risa del otro lado de la línea y, de pronto, una multitud de gritos. Jon le dio un poco de calma y le prometió que estaría allí en cuanto pudiera. Aun alterado, la enfermera le dio la vestimenta adecuada para entrar a la sala.

Jamás había sentido tanto pánico en su vida. Mientras Arya apretaba con fuerza su mano, Gendry la observó trabajar duro. Limpió el sudor de su rostro, le dio palabras de ánimo mientras que ella gritaba e insultaba, insultos que en su mayor parte iban dirigidos a él.

-No volverás a ponerme un dedo encima, toro estúpido.- Exclamó una de las primeras veces.- La próxima vez tú serás quien dé a luz.- Dijo después.- Usarás condón por el resto de tu vida. Lo prometo.

Gendry rió a cada uno de ellos. Luego de una hora de arduo trabajo, donde Arya, como toda una guerrera, dio a luz a un saludable niño. Lo apretó sobre su pecho, cerca de su corazón. Por demás seguro, era el bebé más hermoso del mundo. Una gruesa mata de cabello negro, mejillas regordetas y unos ojos azules brillantes. El calco perfecto de su padre.

-Hicimos un buen trabajo.-Dijo Arya con poca fuerza. Pálida, cubierta de sudor y con su cabello totalmente desordenado, era, con toda seguridad, la mujer más bella del universo en aquel momento.

-No, m'lady. Tú lo has hecho genial.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Hola! Me falta un día para completar esto! Al fin! En fin, me gustaría pensar que en un universo alterno Arya y Gendry tienen hijos hermosos. Es con lo único que me puedo conformar por el momento. En fin, dejen reviews por favor.**_

 _ **Denisse.**_

 _ **PD: GENDRY ESTÁ DE VUELTA! MI HIJO ESTÁ DE VUELTA. Pero D &D son tan inteligentes que Jon y Gendry no mencionaron a Arya. (Shit happens)**_


End file.
